לפני המוות
by Lis Lupin
Summary: לג'יני יש חיים מושלמים: היא יפה, מליונרית ובעלת משפחה נחשקת. אך אושרה מתפוגג כאשר הוא חוזר על מנת להחזיר לעצמו את מה שהשאיר לפני המוות.
1. פרולוג

**הצהרה****:** סדרת הארי פוטר וכל מה ששייך לגברת רולינג – שייך לה, ולה בלבד. אני רק מחפשת תירוצים לא ללמוד לפסיכומטרי, וכותבת ומתרגמת להנאתי בלבד...

**שם הפיק****:** לפני המוות – Antes de Morir

**שם המחברת****:** Pottershop

**שם המתרגמת****:** Lis Lupin

**שפת מקור****:** ספרדית

**שיפ****:** הארי/ג'יני, רון/הרמיוני, ו...הפתעות בהמשך.

**אזהרה****: **אני רואה לנכון לציין שהפיק הוא **בדרוג ****T** מה שאומר שהוא מיועד **לבני ****13+**, יש בו אלימות, קללות ושאר דברים שלא מתאימים לצעירים תמימים ובעלי לב חלש. אני אעשה את המיטב שביכולתי לעדן את הפיק (כי אני עצמי לא רגילה ולא משתמשת בקללות וכד'). בתחילת הפיק אולי לא תרגישו, אבל זה נהיה חזק יותר מפרק לפרק...אז אל תגידו שלא אזהרתי אתכם/ן.

**קריאה מהנה****!**

**לפני המוות**

פרולוג

_10 __באוגוסט __1999_

צעיר בן 19 בעל שיער שחור מבולגן ומשקפיים עגולות הלך בצעד קל במורד סמטת דיאגון, עם חיוך זורח על פניו. באותו יום היה נראה לו שלשמחה לא היה מקום בחזהו, שכן מספר שנים אחורה הוא מעולם לא היה מדמיין אותה. ובכל זאת, אותו בוקר הוא הרגיש שהוא צריך גוף נוסף כדי להכיל שביעות רצון כה רבה. חייו, שרגע אחד עמדו לטבוע בייאוש שאולי אין לו עתיד כלל, כעת שחו בים של בועות סבון.

וולדמורט הושמד לפני שנתיים בעזרתם של רון והרמיוני. למרות אבידתם של כמה אנשים אהובים, השלום שרר בעולם הקוסמים. הארי הפך למעין _אל_ בעיני כל הקוסמים של אנגליה ואפילו בעיני שאר העולם. כי הוא היה הנבחר. אבל את הגבר הצעיר - כל אותם פרטים חיצוניים לא עינינו אותו כלל. הוא היה שמח כי הוא היה הילאי עם תעודה, וכבר כמה חודשים הוא עבד בזה כמו שתמיד חלם, עם תפקיד יוצא מן הכלל. "סוף-סוף," הוא חשב. הראיון הראשון שלו עם שר הקסמים, קינגסלי שאקלבולט, נתן לו את הידיעה המשמחת ביותר: מבחן ההכנה על מנת להתקבל למשרת ראש מטה ההילאים היה מושלם. התפקיד היה שלו. שבוע הבא הוא יתפוס את משרתו כראש המטה. "לא יאמן!" הוא חשב לעצמו.

הארי נטל חלק במשימות רבות, בהן הביצוע שלו היה חיובי, הטוב ביותר שהיה יכול להיות מצופה ממנו. אבל החלק הטוב ביותר של החיים שלו לא היה זה: היה משהו שהוא, בינו שבין עצמו, קרא לו "המפלצת המגרגרת שלו", והקיום של אותה חיה מוזרה בתוכו היה בגלל אותו יום גורלי (ובאותו זמן גם נהדר) שבו ראה את ג'יני וויזלי מתנשקת עם דין תומאס באחד המסדרונות. ובסוף אותה שנת לימודים, הוא הפתיע אותה עם שפתיו המייחלות מול לא פחות מחמישים איש. באותו יום הוא התאהב עד כלות באותה ג'ינג'ית מקסימה, בלעדיה הוא לא היה יכול לדמיין את חייו. בהווה המושלם של חייו, אחרי שנתיים של מערכת יחסים מאושרת, הארי מצא את כל מה שאי פעם חלם עליו וגם, מה שחשב לבלתי אפשרי בנסיבות דאז: משפחה.

מה שסובב אותו היה דומה מאוד לנשיקות שג'יני הייתה נותנת לו כברכת "ברוך הבא", ופירושו של דבר שזה השתלב עם הנוף המושלם ברגע זה של חייו: רון והרמיוני, חבריו להרפתקאות, גם הם היו חברים כבר שנתיים ועד עכשיו הכל הלך מצוין. טוב, ללא ספק לשני אלה היו את מריבותיהם הבלתי פוסקות, הויכוחים והתפרצויות קנאה שלא פסקו, שהגיעו עד להאשמות מופרכות שכללו שמות פרטיים כגון "ויקטור קרום" ו "לב-לב". אבל לרוב חילוקי הדעות המצחיקים של חבריו היו נגמרים בנשיקות–לא–דיסקרטיות מול כל המשפחה והתפייסויות שהארי העדיף לא לדעת עליהם על פרטיהם ולכסות את אזניו, כדי להימנע מלשמוע את דבריו מלאי הלהט והתשוקה של רון.

הוא הלך לאורך סמטת דיאגון, עד שהתנגש חזיתית עם מישהו.

"אני מצטער!" הוא התנצל מייד. הוא הרים את עיניו כדי לראות אותו. בחור בגילו, שיער ערמוני כהה ועיניים ירוקות, כהות במעט מאלו של הארי. הוא היה רזה, והיה לו גוף חסון. חיוך הצטייר על פניו הנאות, חושף שיניים ישרות. הארי זיהה אותו מייד וגם הוא חייך. "ז'אן!"

"טיפש!" צחק ז'אן.

הארי וז'אן הכירו באקדמיה להילאים, ושניהם הראו יכולות מצוינות למקצוע. ז'אן פול לאבון היה בחור עם הרבה כסף, שעבר ללונדון אחרי מותה של אמו בידי אוכלי-מוות כשהוא היה בן 17. הוא למד אז בבובאטון, ואחרי הטרגדיה הוא נשאר עם אביו, איתו הייתה לו מערכת יחסים מבולגנת לגמרי, אותה הארי מעולם לא הצליח להבין. אחרי שהכיר את סיפורו, הארי הרגיש כלפיו חמלה והזדהות והם נהיו חברים. כתוצאה מכך, ז'אן פול הצטרף לחבורה של הארי, רון, הרמיוני וג'יני ללא קושי. הבחור דיבר ללא מבטא צרפתי. "חשבתי שנתראה במטה! קינגסלי לא היה צריך לדבר איתך?" הוא שאל בסקרנות. הארי הביט בו והנהן בשמחה.

"כן, וכבר דיברנו." סיפר הארי. "הודיעו לי בקשר למשרה."

"ובכן?"

"קיבלו אותי." מלמל הארי בניצוץ של התרגשות בעיניו. "אני עדין לא מאמין."

"איך קבלו אותך? מה עם המבחן?" ז'אן פול נראה מבולבל.

"הם בדקו את שלי וקיבלתי מאה אחוז!" קרא הארי, מאושר באמת.

"הו! אני שמח בשבילך, חבר." ענה ז'אן. הארי חיבק אותו.

"תברך אותי בקצת יותר התלהבות, אחרת אחשוב שאתה לא שמח בשבילי!" נזף בו בצחוק.

"אני מאוד שמח בשבילך." אמר חברו, למרות שפניו לא הראו הרבה את רגשותיו. הארי ידע שזה היה מספיק, שכן זה היה האופי של חברו. "ולאן היו מועדות פניך?"

"אני צריך להיפגש עם ג'יני." ענה הארי ופניו של ז'אן הפכו לרציניות, אך השחום לא שם לב לכך כי הוא היה מוצף ברגשות על שהוא הולך לסעוד עם חברתו.

"מחר הוא יום ההולדת שלה," נזכר ז'אן בפנים רציניות. הארי הסתכל עליו והרים את גבתו, אך פניו היו צוחקות.

"אתה לא חושב ששכחתי. אני חבר שלה, טיפש!" הוא השיב, נותן לו מכה קלה בכתף. ז'אן נאנח ועל פניו נראה מעין חיוך.

"ואיפה היא?" הוא שאל.

"היא מחכה לי ב_קלחת הרותחת_." סיפר הארי. "אני רוצה להפתיע אותה." הוא קרץ בעינו בעליזות והכניס את ידיו לכיסו ונגע בקופסה קטנה וקטיפתית.

"מה זה?" שאל ז'אן. הארי הביט בו בחשדנות. "אני לא אומר לה כלום!" שחור השיער הזעיף את פניו. "אני נשבע!" הוא הרים יד אחת והארי פרץ בצחוק.

"בסדר, אני אגיד לך," הוא הסכים והוציא את הקופסה מכיסו.

"ומה זה? שרשרת?" שאל ז'אן בסקרנות.

"לא. אלו טבעות." הסביר הארי ופתח את הקופסה שהראתה שתי טבעות יפהפיות מזהב, עליהן היה חרוט H ו-G בצבע כחול כהה, בכתב מסתלסל. פריטי היוקרה זהרו באור שמש הצהריים של חודש אוגוסט החם, והשתקפו בתוך עיניו של ז'אן פול. "אני עומד להציע לג'יני נישואים ואחר כך החתונה." הוא חייך.

"אתה ממש הולך עם זה עד הסוף." הבחין חברו. הארי הביט בו באכזבה, ושמר את הקופסה בכיסו.

"אתה לא עומד להגיד לי מזל טוב?" הוא שאל. "אני עומד להתארס עם הג'ינג'ית הכי יפה בכל אנגליה ואתה לא מברך אותי?"

ז'אן פול עמד לענות, אך לפתע זוג ידיים קטנות, עם ציפורניים מטופחות וצבועות בורוד בהיר, כיסו את עיניו של הארי, והצרפתי חש וזיהה את ריח היסמין.

"מי אני?" שאל קול בתוך אזנו של הארי, שגרם לו להצטמרר משמחה. הבחור חייך והניח את ידיו על ידיה. ג'יני ראתה את ז'אן פול וקרצה לו בעינה כדי לסמל לו לשתוק. ז'אן החזיר לה חיוך זורח, שונה מזה שהעניק להארי דקות קודם לכן.

"המממ...האחות של חברי הטוב ביותר? יכול להיות?" הארי העמיד פני מסתפק. ג'יני פרצה בצחוק ושחררה אותו. הארי הסתובב וחיבק אותה בחזקה, מניח את שפתיו על צווארה. ז'אן פול התבונן בהם ברצינות. "התגעגעתי אליך." הוא אמר לה והעניק לה נשיקה עסיסית על שפתיה, שיכלה להתחרות עם אלו שמראים בטלנובלות.

"אל תשקר, אתה אחרְתָּ לפגישה שלנו!" אמרה ג'יני כשנפרדו; אך קולה לא היה כועס. הארי חייך וסימן בראשו לעבר חברו. "שלום ז'אן! מה שלומך?" היא שאלה בעליזות וחבקה אותו. הבחור חיבק את הנערה סביב מתניה.

"טוב, טוב," התקדם הארי והפריד אותם. "אני נמצא כאן מולכם, תנסו לפחות להסתיר את זה..." הוא התבדח, אם כי הוא היה מעט רציני.

"טיפשון." האשימה אותו ג'יני, נותנת לו נשיקה חפוזה בשפתיו ומחבקת אותו. "אני אוהבת אותך."

"ואני אותך." ענה הארי ונישק את אפה מלא הנמשים.

"אז מה עשו שני הגברים הכי חתיכים משוחררים כך סתם באמצע סמטת דיאגון?" שאלה ג'יני.

"נפגשנו במקרה." הסביר ז'אן.

"כן," אישר הארי. "בדיוק עמדתי ללכת לפגישה שלנו, יפה שלי." הוא ליטף את שיערה בחיבה.

"נראה לי מושלם, פוטר." אמרה ג'יני בצחוק. "אתה יודע מה? עיצבתי את השמלה שאני אלבש ביום ההולדת שלי!"

"באמת?" שאל ז'אן בעניין. ג'יני למדה עיצוב שמלות בבית ספר שיישם גם טכניקות מוגלגיות, אך גם את השימוש בשרביט. היה לה חוש מיוחד לצבעים ורעיונותיה היו מתקבלים יפה אצל מוריה. היצירתיות הייתה הנשק הסודי של הג'ינג'ית וציוניה לא ירדו מתחת לתשע. היו לה מקצועות מעטים אותם הייתה צריכה להשלים כדי לקבל תעודה ואף אחד לא פקפק שעתידה היה מבטיח.

"בהחלט, אבל אל תפתחו תקוות," אמרה ג'יני. "אני לא אספר לכם כלום, זאת הפתעה." הארי הזעיף פנים.

"הוא לא קצר מידי, נכון?" חברה הביט בה בתוכחה.

"אהובי! לא כל יום יש אני נהיית בת שמונה-עשרה!" טענה ג'יני. "אבל אל תדאג, אף אחד לא יראה משהו שאתה לא רוצה שאחרים יראו..." היא נשקה אותו.

"את תמיד משכנעת אותי." מלמל הארי, מוכה תימהון. "את מאוד משכנעת כשאת רוצה, ג'ין." ז'אן פול רק הביט בהם. פניו היו חסרות הבעה.

"אני יודעת," ענתה ג'יני והסתכלה בשעונה. "שנלך?" היא קרצה לז'אן. האחרון שילב את זרועותיו וחייך בפה מלא.

"כן, יקירתי." אמר הארי. "להתראות, ז'אן." נפרד מחברו.

"לאן אתם הולכים?" שאל חברו. הארי הרים את גבותיו, מופתע מהשאלה.

"יש לנו פגישה, אמרתי לך," ענה הארי מעט ברוגז. ג'יני הביטה בשניהם והזעיפה את פניה. עוד לפני שהספיקה לומר משהו כדי להרגיע את המתח שיצר קולו של אהובה ושל ידידה, כשבחורה בעלת שיער ערמוני נתלתה על גבו של הארי, שמצא את עצמו לכוד בחיבוק חזק. הארי נבהל.

"מה לכל הרוחות...?"

"**הרמיוני****!**" צעקה ג'יני. הערמונית שחררה את אחיזתה ופרצה בצחוק רם. הארי הסתובב והביט בה בכעס.

"האם זו דרך חדשה לומר שלום?" הוא נהם בגלל הכאב בגבו.

"לא, מה פתאום." ענתה הרמיוני. באותו רגע הגיע רון בריצה, מתנשף כולו.

"את רימית!" הוא האשים את חברתו והינף את אצבעו לכיוונה, בלי לברך את שאר הנוכחים.

"לא, לא רימיתי. מה שקרה זה שאתה לא חשבת שאני אעשה את זה. עכשיו אל תקרא לי ממורמרת וגם לא צייתנית, אהובי!" ענתה הרמיוני בציניות. ז'אן, ג'יני והארי לא הבינו דבר.

"על מה לעזאזל אתם מדברים?" שאלה אותם ג'יני בבלבול. הנשאלים פרצו בצחוק רם. שלושת הנותרים גלגלו את עיניהם.

"התערבתי עם רונאלד." הסבירה הרמיוני ונאנחה.

"ומה הייתה ההתערבות? לשבור לי את עמוד השדרה?" שאל הארי ועיסה את צווארו. ג'יני צחקה על ההערה השנונה.

"לא." הניד בראשו הג'ינג'י. "להתלות כמו משוגעת על צווארו של הגבר הראשון שהיא תראה."

"אתה הסכמת שהיא תתלה על צווארו של גבר אחר?" שאל ז'אן בתימהון.

"לא, ז'אן, הרעיון היה של אהובתי היקרה. טוב, אני מודה שלא חשבתי שהיא תעז...מזל שזה היית אתה, הארי, שאם לא כן הייתי הורג אותה..." הרמיוני משכה קלות את שיערו הג'ינג'י. רון מחה ותפס אותה במותניה ונישק אותה.

"השתגעתם." טען הארי ונענע בראשו. "תגידו, מה אתם עושים כאן?" שני ציפורי האהבה נפרדו עם חיוך על השפתיים.

"עמדנו לקנות לרון אש המחץ." ספרה הרמיוני.

"כן!" התלהב רון ועיניו הכחולות נצצו בחולמניות.

"ובכסף של מי?" שאלה ג'יני שהייתה מחובקת אל הארי.

"עם הכסף של ה'צרעות', הם מכסים את כל ההוצאות. בדרך כלל את הקניה עושים המאמנים, אבל אני ביקשתי רשות לבוא לאסוף אותה בעצמי." אמר אחיה בגאווה.

"זה נהדר, רון!" ברך אותו הארי, נותן לו מכה קלה בראש.

"אל תרביץ לי, פוטר!" התלונן חברו. "ותזהר איתי, כי היום התעוררתי והופתעתי מהרצון העז שהיה לי לרצוח את חברי הטוב ביותר בעל הצלקת, שבנוסף נותן לאחותי נשיקות לא מהוגנות."

כולם, כולל הארי, פרצו בצחוק.

"מוטב שנלך, אם כן." הוא הכריז, אוחז את ג'יני בידה.

"גם אנחנו." אמרה הרמיוני. "אנחנו ממהרים." רון הביט בה במבט מתחנן. "לא, רון! אנחנו לא חוזרים בטיסה!" האחרים שוב צחקו.

"בבקשה..."

"לא." קבעה חברתו. "לא ולא."

"את לא אוהבת אותי?"

"אל תתחיל עם זה, אתה לא תשכנע אותי!" היא נפנתה אל חבריה ולקחה את ידו של רון. "להתראות, תשמרו על עצמכם..." והתחלה למשוך אותו בעודה מתרחקת.

"ביי!" אמר רון. "פוטר! אל תתחיל עם אחותי, אחרת אני ארצח אותך, חתיכת מצולק!" הוא צעק לעברו.

"גם אני אוהב אותך, _רוני_." ענה הארי.

"ביום ראשון אנחנו הולכים לאכול בבית!" הודיעה ג'יני, לפני שהם נעלמו בתוך ההמון ולפני שרון יוכל להתחנן על טיסת אימים בדרך חזור.

"אין להם תקנה." אמר הארי בשעשוע.

"לא," הסכימה ג'יני והעבירה את כף ידה לאורך גבו של הארי והביטה בסובבים אותה.

"שנלך, נסיכה שלי?"

"כן," היא הביטה בז'אן פול. "להתראות ז'אן!" היא נשקה אותו על לחיו. "אגב, מסיבת יום ההולדת שלי תהיה במחילה. אמא אומרת שאתה צנום מידי, לכן היא תכין בשבילך את הפשטידה האהובה עליך כדי שתשמין." היא הוסיפה. פניו של הארי מייד לבשו ארשת רצינית.

"אני אהיה שם." הבטיח ז'אן. פניו נראו מאוכזבות מעט.

הארי וג'יני התרחקו משם. ז'אן פול נשאר שם והביט בהם עד שנכנסו לקלחת הרותחת.

OOOOOO

היי!

זה הפיק שאני מתכוונת לעבוד עליו אחרי "לאהוב זה לא לבקש סליחה". תגידו לי מה דעתכם, וכמובן – אם יש שגיאות, או כל הערה, וסתם כדי להחמיא...הכל יתקבל בברכה.

ביי לכם!

(באמת אני צריכה ללמוד לפסיכומטרי...יש לי טונות ש"ב)

נשיקות!

ליס


	2. דמעות של אהבה

**הערת המתרגמת**: מצטערת שאני לא מעדכנת את 'לאהוב זה לא...', פשוט התרגום עדיין לא מוכן. אני מעדכנת את הפיק הזה כי הפרק כבר כתוב המון זמן, ואני לא רוצה **לא** לעדכן אז...הנה זה, הפרק הראשון של 'לפני המוות', פיק חדש מאת המחברת pottershop. אנא, תגידו לי מה דעתכן, אני קוראת את התגובות שלכן לכל פיק! (רק חבל לי שאני לא יכולה להגיב, אבל אני באמת מודה לכן מקרב הלב!)

**אזהרות**: בפרק של הפרולוג...אל תאלצו אותי לחזור על זה שוב. (זה הרבה מאמץ לאצבעות שעל המקלדת...)

**פרק ****1 - ****דמעות של אהבה**

ג'ינברה מולי וויזלי הייתה אישה שונה מאוד מהילדה שהייתה בעבר. חייה עברו תפנית חדה כאשר מלאו לה עשרים. אחרי שסיימה את לימודיה כמעצבת אופנה בשילוב קסמים ושיטות מוגלגיות, ואחרי שאביה נבחר לשר הקסמים, היא נהייתה הבעלים של חברה חשובה לשיווק בגדים. הצעירה לבית וויזלי עיצבה את הבגדים האיכותיים ביותר והשתלטה על השווקים של שני העולמות אליהן הייתה שייכת (ללא ספק היא הרגישה חלק משניהם). שמה הפך למותג, וכל הנשים מהחברה הגבוהה חשו עצמם בעננים כשלבשו את הבגדים. היא פתחה רשת חנויות בשם _Sweet Honey_ שכבשו את העולם, והשתתפה בתצוגות אופנה, מתחרה עם המעצבים הגדולים כדוגמת _ג__'__ורג__'__יו ארמני_, _לאורסיו אודוט_, ובבשמים האיכותיים והיקרים כש_קרולינה הררה _ביניהם. הפרסום גרם לכך שגברים רבים שחררו אנחות על החן וההילה שלה.

אף אחד לא זכר את ג'יני, את ענוותנותה, ואת אנחות האהבה שלה כלפי הארי פוטר. הוויזלים עברו תפנית מעוררת התפעלות, עד שהם יכלו לזרוק כסף מהחלונות. ובכל זאת, אם היה מישהו שאופיו השתנה כל כך בגלל הכסף - זו הייתה הגברת ג'ינברה וויזלי. כן, כי היא כבר לא הייתה עלמה, היא הייתה גברת. היא הייתה נשואה לגבר צרפתי מהחברה הגבוהה, וכמות הכסף שהיה לו השתווה לשלה. האדון ז'אן פול לאבון השתנה מאז ימי נערותו. הוא כבר לא היה הצעיר השאפתן, אלא גבר חזק ובעל רצונות איתנים. הוא חייך לעיתים רחוקות, אך היה אמיתי וחביב כשרצה. לג'ינברה הוא היה הבעל המושלם, והיו להם דברים משותפים. הנישואים ביניהם היו מהירים; המשפחות של שניהם היו מופתעים לאחר שקבעו תאריך לחתונה. תשעה חודשים אחרי החתונה החפוזה, לז'אן פול וג'ינברה (כולם קראו לה כך, רק משפחתה קראה לה ג'יני) נולדה תינוקת יפה לה הם קראו שרלוט. אבל זה קרה לפני שש שנים ארוכות. שרלוט לאבון וויזלי גדלה מאז ולמדה בבית הספר היסודי לילדי הקוסמים, שהכין את תלמידיו לקראת מעברם אל הוגוורטס או בובאטון. הוריה עדין לא החליטו היכן היא תלמד.

ג'יני הייתה בת עשרים ושש, ושרלוט הייתה ילדה מקסימה בת שש, והייתה ההעתק המדויק של אמה. ברגע זה ג'יני הייתה במשרדה ועסקה בעיצוב קולקציית אביב-קיץ החדשה.

"איך זה לדעתה של גברתי?" שאל העוזר שלה בציפייה.

"גס." אמרה ג'יני ללא היסוס. "אמרנו שבקולקציה הזו נעשה דברים מקוריים, טום." היא אמרה והתנדנדה בכיסאה. "הבגדים צריכים לשדר את מה שהצעירים מזדהים איתו."

"גברתי, קהל היעד הוא שני הקהילות, נכון?"

"בדיוק." ענתה ג'יני. "כדאי מאוד להוסיף מעט זוהר כאן..." היא סמנה באחד הג'קטים המצויירים על הנייר הלבן. "...והכפתורים צריכים להיות גדולים יותר...שיהיה תערובת של פורמליות ואי-פורמליות. הצעירים אף-פעם לא יודעים מה הם רוצים, והג'קטים מתאימים לכל סוגי הג'ינס...אני אוהבת את הירוק הזוהר הזה..." היא הוסיפה כשעברה לדף הבא.

"טוב, האדון ג'ון מארשל הזמין את מטען המשי לשמלות הערב."

"מושלם." חייכה ג'יני. "תבקש את כל הצבעים האפשריים. טקס הסיום של הוגוורטס מתקרב, המבחר יהיה נקודה חשובה אם אנחנו רוצים למכור יותר מהחברה המתחרה."

"בסדר, גברתי. מה שגברתי תבקש. מתי יגיעו השטיחים המעופפים לתצוגה הבאה?" שאל טום.

"מחר." ענתה ג'יני. "ועדיף שתשתמשו בשרביטים שלכם כדי להזיז אותם כי הם עטופים במשי. הם אלו הון תועפות ובנוסף הם יגיעו דרך מפתחות מעבר. סך-הכל אלף יחידות."

"אל דאגה, גברת לאבון." ג'יני הביטה בו. היא עדין התקשתה להתרגל שיקראו לה כך למרות השנים הרבות. "ברשותך." ג'יני הנהנה והעוזר שלה הלך.

ג'יני הורידה את מבטה כשהעובד שלה עזב, והביטה בתמונתה של שרלוט בה היא הייתה מחובקת אליה. בתה הייתה הכפילה של אמה, חוץ מהעיניים. הן היו ירוקות. היא נאנחה וניסתה לא לחשוב. היא לקחה בידה מראה והסתכלה על פניה; היא החלה לתקן שוב את האיפור הטבעי וחייכה לעצמה. היא קמה והחליטה לצאת. אותו יום היא הייתה עייפה מלדבר על עבודה. בדיוק אז צלצל טלפון הנייד שלה...וענתה לו בחוסר-רצון.

"כן?" היא ענתה בעייפות.

"ג'יני?"

"רונאלד?"

"שלום אחות קטנה." אמר אחיה בקול עליז. "מה דעתך שנאכל יחד?"

"חשבתי לצאת לעשות קצת שופינג." היא ענתה, ממציאה את התירוץ הראשון שעלה במוחה.

"הא? לא הספיקו לך אלפי הנעליים שקנית בפעם הקודמת?" תמה רון. "נו, אל תהיי כזאת..."

"בסדר, אכל איתך, רונאלד." הסכימה ג'יני בקצרה.

"טוב, אני אבוא לאסוף אותך במשרד."

"לא...נתראה במסעדה הקבועה."

"יופי. את משלמת?"

"כרגיל." אמרה ג'יני. "תבדוק ששום כתב ספורט לא ירדוף אחריך כדי לשאול אותך על המהלכים שלך. אין לי מצב רוח לכך."

"אל תדאגי, גברת לאבון." התבדח רון. ג'יני נשפה בזעם. היא לקחה בידה את ארנק העור שלה והלכה על נעליה. היא הייתה לבושה כאישה אלגנטית, מבושמת מכף רגל ועד ראש בבושם האחרון שייצרה - Jasmin4u.

"סטלה, אל תעבירי אלי שיחות, אני לא חושבת שאחזור הצהריים. " היא הודיעה למזכירתה שחייכה לקראתה.

"כרצונך, גברתי."

ג'יני יצאה מגורד השחקים בו עבדה ושהיה בבעלותה והתיישבה ב_פורד מונדאו_ שלה, שהיו לו כל הגאדג'טים שמישהו יכל לדמיין. היא הגיעה למסעדת לומברדיה בשכונת פאר מוגלגית, וכשירדה ממכוניתה הכל היה מלא כתבים.

"גברת לאבון, זה נכון מה שכתוב בנביא היומי? תרמת למשרד הקסמים לטובת _מבצע פוטר_?"

"תעזבו אותי בשקט!" קראה ג'יני, נרעדת למשמע אותו שם משפחה.

"גברתי, הנביא מאשר את הידיעה שכמות נכבדה של זהב נתרמה על ידך לפני חמש שנים כדי לעזור ב..."

"אמרתי לכם לעזוב אותי בשקט!" צעקה ג'יני. אחד משומרי הראש יצא והוציא אותה משם.

"סליחה." הוא אמר בקול מסוכן. הוא הוביל את ג'יני אל תוך המסעדה, שם רון חיכה לה בחיוך מתנצל.

ג'יני התקרבה אליו. "תודה מלקולם." היא אמרה לשומר הראש שלה. "רונאלד." היא התישבה ליד השולחן. "לא שמעת את מה שאמרתי לך בטלפון?"

"אני מצטער ג'יני." אמר רון. "את...את יודעת איך הם. מה הם אמרו לך?"

"כלום. יש לך את הנביא של היום?"

"השארתי אותו במכונית." אמר רון.

"קראת?"

"כן." אמר רון, לפתע רציני. "כתבו שם על הארי."

ג'יני בלעה את רוקה. "כתוב שם עלי?" היא אמרה כאילו לא שמעה את השם מקודם.

"כתוב שם על העזרה שנתת כדי שימצאו אותו...כשקרה...את יודעת..."

"איך הסתננה הידיעה הזאת?"

"אני לא יודע. אבל הם תמיד יודעים בסופו של דבר, ג'יני."

"טוב." היה כל מה שהיא אמרה. "לא אכפת לי מה אומרים."

"ג'יני, איתי את לא צריכה להעמיד פנים. אני לא מבין את ההכחשה הזאת והחוסר רצון שלך לדבר בנושא..."

"הארי פוטר מת, רונאלד." אמרה ג'יני בנוקשות. "הגיע הזמן שגם אתה תבין את זה."

"אני יודע." אמר רון. "אבל אני מרגיש שאת שומרת טינה לזכרו."

"כמו שיפה אמרת, זה נושא שאני לא רוצה לדבר עליו..." היא הסתכלה בשעונה. "אני צריכה לאסוף את שרלוט באחת, אנחנו צריכים למהר."

"בסדר," אמר אחיה בהתרסה. "אני מקווה שתוכלי לדבר על זה בקרוב. ככה לא תגיעי לשום מקום."

הם אכלו, וג'יני לא פתחה את פיה בזמן שרון סיפר לה על המהלכים וחוויותיו כשומר ומאמן של _הצרעות_. הג'ינג'ית לא הפסיקה לחשוב על דברי הכתבים...'איך זה נודע להם? בטוח שר הקסמים פתח את הפה. – אסור לי לחשוב עליו.'

"ג'יני, את מקשיבה לי?" שאל רון.

"כן אני...אני צריכה ללכת, רונאלד." מלמלה אחותו בעצב מה. "אני צריכה ללכת לאקדמיה לאסוף את שרלוט."

"זה בסדר. אני אלך לבקר את הג'ינג'ית המקסימה הזאת בקרוב. איך היא? מרדנית כתמיד?"

"לא, היא דיי רגועה. אם כי אני חייבת לציין שהיא מתגעגעת לאבא שלה... ז'אן פול נמצא בחו"ל..."

"אני מבין. מתי הוא חוזר?"

"שבוע הבא." ענתה ג'יני. "בכל אופן, אני צריכה ללכת. נתראה."

"בשבת אנחנו אוכלים בבית, ג'יני. את באה?"

"אין לי מצב רוח למסיבות..."

"זו רק ארוחה משפחתית." אמר רון, מאוכזב.

"טוב, אני אודיע לך. ביי."

"תשמרי על עצמך." אמר אחיה בפנים דאוגות בעוד צפה בה יוצאת מהמקום.

OO

ג'יני נסעה בדרכה לאסוף את בתה. היא הסתכלה במראה האחורית וראתה את המכונית השחורה בה נסעו המאבטחים שלה. היא חנתה מול בניין מרהיב בעל מראה עתיק וירדה מהרכב, חושפת את רגליה הארוכות על המדרכה. היו אבות שעמדו בקרבת מקום והביטו בה בתשוקה בלתי נסתרת לחלוטין. ג'יני התעלמה מהם בהפגנתיות. היא נכנסה בראש מורם אל המבנה. בפנים המורים דברו עם התלמידים, שהקשיבו בדריכות למה שנראה כשיעור חשוב ביותר.

_"__אותו קוסם מפורסם הכניע את הרוע ובכך הביא שלום לעולם הקוסמים__. __אם מישהו מכם ילך לבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות__, __הוא ייווכח ששם כולם מדברים עליו__."_ הפעמון צלצל. _"__ובכן ילדים__, __נגמר היום__. __הוריכם מחכים לכם בחוץ__. __צאו בזהירות__." _

הילדים החלו לצאת אט אט. ג'יני התקדמה לעבר בתה, ועיני הילדה ברקו משמחה למראה אמה.

"אמא'לה!" חייכה שרלוט. ג'יני חבקה אותה.

"שלום יפהפייה שלי!" היא לקחה את ידה והן התקדמו יחד אל היציאה. "איך היו הלימודים היום?"

"היה כיף, אמא." ענתה הילדה בהתלהבות. "דיברנו היום על קוסם חזק מאוד..."

"כן, שמעתי קצת...אלבוס דמבלדור עשה דברים רבים למען עולם הקוסמים."

"אבל לא דיברנו על דמבלדור, דיברנו על קוסם אחר!" הבהירה שרלוט. "קראו לו הארי פוטר!"

ג'יני החווירה ולא ענתה.

"הוא הכניע את הרעים, אמא! והוא היה רק בן שמונה-עשרה!"

"הו," היה כל מה שג'יני הצליחה להוציא מפיה, מנסה שלא להראות את ההלם שנגרם לה למשמע השם יוצא מפיה של בתה.

"אמא, את יודעת שהוא למד בהוגוורטס? את בטח הכרת אותו." אמרה הילדה בהגיון. "הוא כמעט היה בגיל שלך!"

"מה דעתך שנלך הביתה ונאכל משהו טעים?" ניסתה ג'יני לשנות נושא.

שרלוט הסתכלה עליה במבט מוזר. "טוב, נלך." היא הסכימה. "את הכרת את הארי פוטר, אמא?"

"אני...כן, הכרתי אותו." אמרה אמה. "אבל לא ממש מקרוב. " היא שקרה לאחר מכן.

"אה." הצטערה בתה. "אני אשאל את דוד רונאלד. אולי הוא יספר לי את כל מה שהוא עשה בהוגוורטס. חבל שהוא מת..." נאנחה שרלוט, בעוד אמה פתחה לה את דלת המכונית. "אמא, היום אבא לא נמצא, אני יכולה להשתמש במטאטא לקצת זמן?"

ג'יני הייתה שקועה במחשבות והיא רק אמרה: "כן, חמודה." היא אפילו לא שמעה מה בתה שאלה.

כשהן הגיעו לאחוזת וויזלי-לאבון, חמישה גמדוני-בית סבבו את האישה, ולפחות ארבעה מאבטחים שמרו עליהן. ג'יני שנאה את חוסר העצמאות שזה כרך, אך כששום דבר לא היה בטוח זה היה הרע במיעוטו. שרלוט הייתה כל עולמה, ואם מישהו יעז לעשות לה משהו, היא הייתה מסוגלת להכל.

"גבירתילי, אנו שמחים שחזרת." אמר אחד הגמדונים וקד קידה עמוקה.

"הולי, אתה יכול להשגיח על שרלוט לרגע?" שאלה ג'יני והתבוננה בשיחי השושנים הרבים, הפורחים בגינתה.

"גברתי, אנחנו נשגיח על הילדה." הבטיח אחד המאבטחים.

"אמא, את צריכה ללכת לאנשהו?" שאלה שרלוט בפליאה.

"כן, יקירתי." ענתה ג'יני במתיקות. "אני חייבת לעשות משהו חשוב בעבודה..."

"הו." בקולה של הילדה היה טון עצוב, וג'יני הבחינה בו.

"אני אחזור בעוד שעה, אני מבטיחה." היא הבטיחה לבתה וליטפה את פניה. "את יכולה לשחק בגינה, אבל אל תטריחי יותר מידי את פיטר, בסדר?"

"לא, אמא." אמרה הילדה בקול תמים. "אני אתנהג למופת."

ג'יני חייכה והלכה לכיוון מכוניתה. ברגע שעמדה לצאת, מלקולם עצר אותה.

"האדון ז'אן פול ביקש ממני ללוות אותך לכל מקום." הוא הכריז. "על כן אני מחויב ללכת עם..." ג'יני השתיקה אותו במבטה. לג'ינג'ית היה חוש סמכותיות מפותח מאוד.

"אני לא צריכה שתעדכן את בעלי בכל מה שאני עושה." היא אמרה בעייפות. "אני צריכה לצאת לבד, אין צורך שתבוא איתי."

"אבל..."

"בלי אבל, מלקולם." קטעה אותו ג'יני בעצבנות. "תעשה את העבודה שלך ותפסיק לרדוף אחרי. אתה מאבטח, לא בלש. ואני אחליט מתי אני צריכה ליווי ומתי לא. מובן?"

"כן, גברתי." אמר האיש בשיניים חשוקות.

ג'יני התניעה את הרכב ונהגה בו במהירות. היא ידעה בדיוק לאן היא הולכת. ההתנהגות המחפירה של אותו 'עובד זוטר' העלה לה את העצבים; אבל זה לא היה הדבר היחיד. הסיבה לבריחה שלה מהבית הייתה שונה. וקשה היה לה להודות בכך. היא הייתה חייבת לבקר אותו. היא הייתה צריכה להגיד לו בפנים את כל הצער שהוא גורם לה. השמים התמלאו עננים, כאילו היו השתקפות מושלמת למצב רוחה של ג'יני. הג'ינג'ית נשפה בזעם כשעצרה בגלל רמזור אדום. היא קיוותה שהסופה לא תפרוץ לפני שהיא תספיק להגיע. להרטיב את החליפה מהקולקציה שהיא עצמה עיצבה לא ממש היה בתכנון שלה, ושלא נדבר על התסרוקת שלה.

מספר דקות לאחר מכן היא ירדה מהרכב מול סוג של ארמון בעל גדר שחורה. על השער היה סמל של שרביט וצלב.

ג'יני פתחה את השער בזהירות. היא החלה להתהלך בין המצבות. בית הקברות היה גדול מאוד. היא הגיעה לשפת אגם קטן. הייתה שם מצבה על הדשא, בה נכתב:

**הארי פוטר**

**1980-2001**

**מושיע עולם הקסמים****, ****גיבור****, ****איש שלום****, ****הנבחר**

**כאן נחים שרידיו שנמצאו שלושה ימים לאחר מותו**

ג'יני התבוננה במצבה. היא הכניסה את ידה תחת חולצתה הצמודה, והוציאה שרשרת זהב דקה, עליה נתלתה טבעת עם תחריט של האותיות H ו-G. היא אחזה בחזקה את הפריט, כאילו ניסתה לתפוס שוב את הרגע בו הארי העניק לה אותו, כאילו ניסתה לשמר את חייו של הארי בתוכו. ג'יני מעולם לא הסירה את השרשרת. היא התכופפה, ברכיה נוגעות בדשא תחתיה. היא החלה לבכות בחזקה. לא היה אכפת לה להירטב. כאב לה עד עומק נשמתה. כמו תמיד כשהלכה לשם. רגשותיה היו מנוגדים כשהיא באה לבקר את הארי. שנאה ואהבה נשזרים בבלבול חסר רחמים, והיא, שוקעת בזיכרונות בהם הם עוד היו יחד בעולם שהם חלמו עליו לפני שש שנים. אבל לא. כלום. בזה נגמר אותו עולם מושלם בו היא דמיינה את עצמה: בדמעות, באבל מתמשך, בקבר שסימל וחרץ את סופה של אותה פנטזיה ואותו אושר. כי זה היה משהו שלא היה ולא נברא. בלתי אפשרי. כי שנים רבות ג'יני לא שמעה את קולו. כי היא התגעגעה אליו, כי הוא הלך בכזו פתאומיות וכאב...הוא הלך ברגע, ולא נתן לה לעכל את העולם שחצץ ביניהם לתמיד...

ג'יני בכתה, כמו בכל פעם בחודש שבאה לבקר אותו. היא בכתה ושנאה את עצמה על אותו בכי, כי דבר לא יעזור ולא יגרום לו לחזור. כי לא משנה כמה דמעות תזיל, דמעותיה היו לשווא. ובכל זאת, היא אהבה אותו כמו שמעולם לא אהבה איש. היא הרימה את עיניה אל אותו גשם זלעפות ועיניה נחו על אותה תמונה בה הארי חייך, תמונה דוממת כמו כל אותן תמונות מוגלגיות.

"למה? תגיד לי למה הלכת!" היא צעקה אליו בחוסר שליטה. "למה לא נתת לי לפחות להיפרד ממך...למה לא הקשבת לי כשאמרתי לך לא ללכת לאותה משימה ארורה!" היא הכתה את האבן באגרופה, משהקת בבכי. "היית כל כך אמיץ...ואתה יודע ש...אני אוהבת אותך, חתיכת כפויי-טובה...אני אוהבת אותך יותר מחיי...אני אוהבת אותך כל כך..." היא התייפחה בעצב, משעינה את פניה על האבן הקשה, נשכבת על אותו דשא, חליפתה מלוכלכת, כמעט כמו נשמתה. "אין לך מושג כמה זה כואב, אהובי...הלוואי שהייתי מתה...אם אני חיה, זה רק בגלל שרלוט...הילדה שלנו..."

ג'יני בכתה במשך שעות תחת הגשם. כשהתחיל להחשיך היא קמה, שלחה מבט אחרון של כאב, ועלתה למכוניתה והתרחקה מעלה הכביש.

OOOOO

היי!

עד כאן חבר'ה, שיהיה לכן אחלה שבוע והצלחה בהכל!

אשתדל לעדכן את הפיקים האחרים בהקדם האפשרי...

נשיקות!

ליס


End file.
